


We Kill the Flame

by jamestiqueeriuskirk



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Breathplay, Canonical Character Death, Choking, Established Relationship, Fade to Black, First Kiss, Fix-It, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP without Porn, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Power Exchange, Pre-Canon, Pre-Thor (2011), Pushing boundaries, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamestiqueeriuskirk/pseuds/jamestiqueeriuskirk
Summary: INFINITY WAR SPOILERS INFINITY WAR SPOILERS INFINITY WAR SPOILERSHis whole body had been regrown, as far as Thor could understand the science from the evasive, wandering explanation Loki had given him, and he was tender all over, but the neck must have, necessarily, had the hardest time of the regeneration process, and it looked angry for long ages after the rest of Loki had returned to relative normalcy.Thor did not dare touch it, even as he could not stop touching the rest of his brother.INFINITY WAR SPOILERS INFINITY WAR SPOILERS INFINITY WAR SPOILERS





	We Kill the Flame

Thor could not remember the first time he’d held Loki by the neck, and he was quite sure that even his brother, with his frightening memory, would have been unable to trace its origin if brought in as a consultant – it would have been, to either of them, like being asked to recall their first breath, or their first steps.

It was a molecule of them. An atom.

When Thor’s eyes landed on his brother, his hand followed them – brazenly, even once they’d grown old enough that it was called, with disapproval and even occasional suspicion, strange and over-intimate – like thunder after lightning, like his brother after him and him after his brother.

-

He could remember the first time the hand preceded a kiss – a kiss quite inappropriate for two brothers to share, but so natural when they had leaned into it that it did not occur to them they needed to be grateful for the thick, tall bushes blocking off the garden until after they’d parted for breath.

They had barely been men. In some ways, they had been growing apart.

When Thor, drunk from the mead he’d had at the festival day that was now dying down in the setting sun beyond the palace wall, had reached for Loki it was like an attempt to pull his brother back to him.

And Loki had come, guided by the hand, had turned and invaded Thor’s space and their mouths had found a way to commune.

-

Loki arched beneath him when Thor pushed inside, and Thor was only inspired by this response to pursue the joining of their bodies all the harder and more urgently. He knew it was welcome that he took the liberty; his brother always rose to wherever Thor climbed – often surpassed him, then dragged him up along with to dizzying new heights.

Loki grabbed at Thor’s shoulders and Thor grabbed Loki’s neck. Loki caressed Thor feather-light and Thor did the same to Loki.

Loki dug his nails into Thor’s skin hard, breaking it, and Thor hissed and squeezed Loki’s throat.

His brother really arched at that, and gasped as best he could with no air to inflate the sound.

The pace of Thor’s hips was punishing, though he could not have said, if he’d stopped to try and answer, what it was he was taking justice for. Loki rocked into each thrust, his cock bobbing and his face pained.

It was Loki’s air supply that was limited, but Thor was in a haze that did not clear until he came down from the high of his orgasm.

There was a very slight bruise forming on Loki’s neck. It wouldn’t last long; he was Aesir.

More longevity had the mark on Thor’s brain that looked just like his dark thumbprint on his brother’s pale neck.

“I’m sorry,” Thor whispered to him.

“For what?” Loki asked sleepily.

-

Thor slammed his brother back against the pillar, gripping him by the neck.

It had been instinctual to grab him that way, and now the old gesture was perverted just like the rest of their relationship had become – it had changed to suit their new needs, whether Thor accepted them or not. Would that please his brother? It certainly didn’t Thor. He ached.

Loki gaped like a fish. Thor was aware in that moment that it would have been all too easy to tighten his hand, crush Loki’s windpipe while Loki struggled to escape until it gave under Thor’s fingers and he could not struggle or escape any longer.

Thor removed his hand like it had been scalded.

His brother watched its retreat intently, the look in his eyes too obscure for Thor to decipher, but Thor had to wonder if Loki had somehow read his thoughts.

And he had to wonder, if his brother had, what he must have thought in response.

-

Loki had come back from the dead for the first time with brittle hair and hollow cheeks and a disordered mind.

He had come back from the dead a second time with wine staining his tongue – Thor had tasted it when he’d pulled him aside into an alcove in Loki’s stolen throne room to demand more than answers from his brother.

He had come back from the dead a third time with the blood vessels in his eyes burst and the skin of his neck raw and pink and his voice faint and painful.

His whole body had been regrown, as far as Thor could understand the science from the evasive, wandering explanation Loki had given him, and he was tender all over, but the neck must have, necessarily, had the hardest time of the regeneration process, and it looked angry for long ages after the rest of Loki had returned to relative normalcy.

Thor did not dare touch it, even as he could not stop touching the rest of his brother.

-

Consciousness came slowly to Thor, but arousal flared to life immediately after it. He rolled over in bed and found his brother sleeping peacefully on his side.

Thor slung a leg over Loki’s hip and jerked them closer together.

Loki murmured in protest, but once he roused to the point of comprehension and realized why Thor woke him he smiled sleepily.

Thor’s heart felt so full, he reached for his brother’s neck, an old, brief retired but never forgotten caress, without thinking.

They both jerked back at the same time.

“I’m… I…” Thor started. He licked his lips.

Loki’s eyes were always strange, and his face often so as well, but then they were particularly so. “Quite alright, brother,” he mumbled, in a subdued tone that might have meant equally that it was not quite alright or that it was more than quite alright, whatever that could be.

His arm made an aborted gesture, reaching to touch his own neck, and then a complete one, reaching out for Thor.

They made love, and Thor was as gentle as he could stand to be.

-

The irritation that had possessed Loki – and thus tormented Thor – all day dogged them into bed that evening.

Loki undressed them both with little consideration for his own clothes and littler for Thor’s then bullied Thor down onto the bed and climbed on top of him in a pushy way that suggested he wanted Thor to roll them over and give Loki his due.

Thor did that, and for the first time all day his brother looked pleased, but he wasn’t satisfied.

He took Thor’s hand away from his scalp and tried to lower it to his neck, so Thor, confused and further incensed because of it, held both his brother’s wrists captive above his head. He moved his other hand all about his body – attending to his nipples, his cock, his flank, everywhere Loki liked save the one place, trying desperately to make it enough for Loki.

-

The next time Thor took Loki from behind, the urge to grab him by the front of his throat was strong, but Thor confined himself to tugging his hair, troubled by the idea, troubled by the knowledge that Loki would respond well.

-

It was a familiar game, Loki being unduly rough with Thor, in bed and out of it, physically and verbally, especially, until Thor snapped and had his way which was more Loki’s way.

Familiar enough that he knew though his endurance was good it would not, in the end, outlast Loki’s challenge. Familiar enough that he knew how it ended, for it was always the same.

-

As soon as he jolted awake, heart pounding, Thor remembered his brother was not dead, but he still had to turn to see him, solid and alive and in bed beside him.

Loki must have been disturbed by Thor’s dream. He was rolled over on his side; his eyes were open, his face curious only for a second before he drew the right conclusion.

He reached for Thor’s hand and dragged it to his chest. Thor splayed his fingers out over Loki’s heart, steadying himself by taking deep breaths in time to its regular beats.

Then Loki’s grip on Thor’s hand became firmer, gently insistent but insistent all the same, not to be denied, and their joined hands skimmed Loki’s collarbone before Loki finished leading them to his neck.

Thor’s reaction would have been to pull away, but the look in his brother’s eyes as much as the way he rested his hand over Thor’s trapped it in place.

His pulse was even and slow, relaxed but not sluggish, and eventually Thor was able to let out the breath he’d sucked in and find the calm, earlier rhythm.

Loki’s eyelids drooped shut, and he fell back asleep like that, both his hands wound around Thor’s waist and the one of Thor’s bracketing his neck.

Eventually sleep came back to Thor, too, and this time it wasn’t fitful.

-

It was expected that right after his brother crawled atop him he would grab for Thor’s hand. Thor was waiting for it, and he had it.

“Why do you persist?” Thor asked, desperate, mad.

Loki sat back on his heels. “Don’t you miss it, brother?”

Of course, Thor did – Loki knew the answer – but there were many things Thor missed, some never to be regained, and they were rebuilding and building anew enough to satisfy him.

But Loki wasn’t like that.

“It’s dangerous, what you’re asking for,” Thor said. And though that was an evasion, it really was: Loki had left behind wanting back that old gesture of comfort. He asked now for Thor to turn it into something else entirely.

“Where’s your famed sense of adventure, brother?” Loki asked. It was a taunt and Thor sidestepped it.

Loki would give him the truth when he exhausted trickery.

“Should I be glad you keep trying to force your life into my hands?” Thor asked him.

“Perhaps not, but _I’d_ rather it be there.”

“I don’t think I can do this for you,” Thor whispered. If he was wrong, Loki would prove it so.

“Then who should take custody of it? Surely, I have proven myself too untrustworthy for its keeping? Too careless.”

His brother was right. He wanted to take it off Loki’s hands and into—well, his own, for he could take better care of Loki than Loki could, and he would.

Loki pressed on. “I want it to be you.”

When Loki laid back on the bed and bared his throat, Thor knelt between his spread thighs.

There was a slight tremor in his fingers when he extended his arm, but it had left them by the time they closed around his brother’s neck.

“Brother,” Loki said softly, permission and encouragement and reassurance.

Thor squeezed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Circecore.tumblr.com](https://circecore.tumblr.com/)


End file.
